1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit for an alternating type plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alternating type plasma display panels are well known in the prior art.
From the French patent applications No. 81 19941 and No. 83 09289, published under the French Pat. Nos. 2515402 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,721) and 2547091 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,636,784), in the name of THOMSON-CSF, control circuits are known for alternating type plasma display panels. These control circuits use integrated circuits which are different for each of the two electrode arrays of the panel. Thus, in FIG. 1 of the first patent mentioned, the integrated circuits connected to the electrodes x.sub.1 to x.sub.n of the panel are designated by the reference X and the integrated circuits connected to the electrodes y.sub.1 to y.sub.n by the reference Y.
Similarly, from the article in the review "Electronique et Applications Industrielles" No. 276, of the 15 Nov. 1979, pages 26 to 28, which is entitled; "Les circuits de commande d'afficheurs a panneau a plasma", integrated control circuits for plasma display panels are known, manufactured by Texas Instrument. It is a question of circuits SN 75500 N and SN 75501 N. The circuit SN 75500 N is intended for controlling the columns of the panel and circuit SN 75501 N is intended for controlling the lines of the panel. It is well known by specialists that the circuit SN 75501 N may be used for controlling lines and columns. But since this circuit is not designed for this use, that raises problems, of control signals in particular.